


If He Dies

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Stargate the MovieSUMMARY : While living on Abydos, Daniel is wounded, and Sha’re watches over him during one long night, never knowing if he will live or die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - If He Dies

 

 

_  
_

"If he dies, all that is life to me will die with him." – Ivy Walker,  
from M. Night Shyamalan’s The Village

~*~

_Why does he lie there like that? Why? Why does he not move? Oh, my love, why do you not speak to me?_

They did not hear her come, they did not see her as she stood in the doorway of the tent she shared with her husband. They did not know she was there, staring at him as he lay there, so still, so still...

A low moan escaped her lips, and they looked up to see her there, framed in the bright sunlight of Abydos. They heard her cry out as she fell to her knees at his side, heard her voice break as if her heart was being torn in two. They glanced at each other swiftly, furtively as she took his face between her hands and coaxed him gently to awaken.

"Sha’re."

She turned on the boy like a tigress, her eyes flashing, cradling Daniel’s head in her arms.

"What has happened to him?" Her voice was low and terrible, and the boys turned guiltily from the intensity of her dark eyes.

"You were there to watch over him, to protect him. He..." Her voice broke on the word, and she turned her eyes to Daniel again swiftly as the tears began to flow from her eyes. She looked at the boys again, and when she opened her mouth to speak, wild sobs broke from her. "How could you let this happen?"

"Sha’re."

Her brother stood at her side, his hand resting comfortingly on her shoulder. Sha’re did not take her eyes from her husband’s pale face. "What has happened to him?" she whispered, stroking Daniel’s cheeks very gently.

"Sha’re, there was an accident. The boys were practising, and one of them – "

She waited to hear no more, but turned to her husband and began pulling aside his robes to find the bloody arrow wound in his chest. At the sight of it, she pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a scream. Her world darkened about her, and the sky seemed to come crashing down on her head.

_Oh, Dan’yel, Dan’yel! Why, why should this happen? Oh, love, why?_

"Who... who could do such a thing? How... Dan’yel..." Sha’re choked helplessly on the name and let her dusky head sink to her husband’s bloody chest.

"Sha’re, listen, it was not the boy’s fault. Dan’yer – " Skaara paused and swallowed hard. "Dan’yer was in the pyramid, studying the writing. He was excited, he was shouting about something he had discovered, and when he ran out – "

Sha’re closed her eyes, her brows contracting in pain. For the first time, she looked up at Skaara. The tears were running down her face, a depth of helpless anguish in her eyes. Despair was in every tone of her low, tense voice.

"If he dies..." She faltered and her voice failed her.

"Do not lose hope, Sha’re. He is not yet dead."

_If he dies, if he dies..._

Sha’re took Daniel’s cold hand in hers and held it gently to her wet cheek. With a deep, shuddering sigh, she fell slowly to the ground, her husband’s head in her arms, and that same refrain pounding like a heartbeat in her ears.

_If he dies... If he dies..._

~*~

When she opened her eyes, she knew he was not there. She reached out desperately in the darkness, calling out to him, begging him to speak to her. And yet she could not find him, and his voice did not answer her out of the silence. Sha’re dragged herself to her knees, her arms trembling, sobbing and calling out for her husband.

_Where are you, Dan’yel? Where are you? Why do you not answer me?_

Sha’re stumbled out of the tent, her eyes half closed against the sunset, groping blindly with her hands as she sought for him. The tears were streaming from her eyes as she found the tent, their tent. With a sob of relief she fell to the ground beside him, grasping his hands in hers and burying her face in his robes. A deep sigh broke from her lips as she felt the faint flutter of life beneath her fingers. Struggling to her knees, she laid his head in her lap, stroking the hair gently back from his moist brow. And, cradling her husband’s head against her body, she sang to him in her sweet voice as she had so many times before, smiling through the tears that covered her face. Softly she bent her head and kissed his brow.

"I am here, my husband, I am here."

And with a sudden gasp of pain, she sobbed, and the tears ran in torrents down her face as she bent low over Daniel’s limp body.

~*~

Night had fallen over Sha’re and her husband as she sat there beside him. Everything that could be done for him, she had done with her own hands, and now there was nothing to do but stay beside him through the long hours of the night.

_If he dies..._

"My love," she whispered brokenly, her eyes fixed on his pale, still face. "My love, do not leave me here alone. Please."

_Dan’yel, the night is dark. Come back to me, love. Come back to me._

The night wore slowly on as she held him, as she watched his quiet, lifeless face in the moonlight. The night wore on as she waited for a sign, feeling the life still coursing through his limp body.

_If he dies... If he dies..._

Sha’re swallowed with an effort and spoke slowly, deliberately, gazing into Daniel’s white face.

"If he dies – " Her voice trembled as she forced the words through clenched teeth, then grew steady once more. "If he dies, I also shall die. I cannot live without him."

And she laid her head upon him where he lay unheeding, and wept as though her heart was breaking.

~*~

The first light of dawn shone into the tent like a golden spear of brightness, falling upon Sha’re and her Daniel. The night had been long, so long, and all through the dark hours he not moved, not once. Her eyes were weary from watching him and red from her weeping. But her tears were gone now, for the night was over, and Daniel still breathed.

She had thought he was growing stronger as the night waxed and grew old. She had thought his heart beat clearer, that he breathed deeper, easier as the time passed. She thought that it was so, but she could not know, and he never moved. She yearned for him to wake, to hear his voice again, to see his beautiful eyes upon her. She longed for him to come back to her once more.

Slowly, gracefully she knelt down beside him, laying his head gently down on the pillow she had made for him. Softly she took his hand in hers, and softly she called to him as she smoothed his long hair from his high forehead.

"Dan’yel."

And at her call, at the sound of her voice, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Sha’re felt a thrill of joy and love pierce through her aching heart with an intensity that was also pain. She felt the tears brimming in her eyes as she looked at him.

Daniel’s blue eyes were puzzled, his brow furrowed with a quiet confusion like that of a little child, to whom everything is new and strange.

"Sha’re," he said, his voice little more than whisper, "what is it? What’s wrong?"

She only shook her head slowly, for she could not speak, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"No," he began, and the blue eyes gazing steadfastly into hers were troubled. "Sha’re, please don’t cry." His free hand fumbled for support and he started to raise himself from the ground, but in one lightning instant Sha’re was bending over him, her hands gentle yet firm on his shoulders.

"My husband, you have been wounded. You must lie still." Her voice was insistent, and Daniel listened, feeling a strange weakness as he relaxed again on the ground. In a sudden flash he remembered, and his hands groped weakly on his chest until Sha’re caught them and imprisoned them in her own, shaking her head at him firmly, but smiling with a fond tenderness.

"The wound will heal, but it will take time. Do not touch it."

He looked at her as she bent over him, saw the weariness on her face and the pain in her dark eyes.

"Sha’re, I’m sorry. It was all my fault." His eyes were pleading, begging her to forgive him for the pain he had caused her, and Sha’re felt her heart melt within her.

"Hush." Softly, she laid a hand on his lips. "My husband, there is nothing to forgive. Now you have talked enough. You are weak, and you must rest."

Sha’re smiled upon him, and started to draw her hand away as she rose to bring him water, but Daniel caught and held it, calling her name.

"Sha’re."

She sank again to her knees at his side, her eyes full of love and a soft smile on her lips. The sunlight was shining through the tent opening behind her, streaming upon her hair and surrounding her in a glory of golden light. He did not see the tear stains on her cheeks, the redness of the eyes that had wept so long and so bitterly for him. He did not see the disorder of her dark, shining hair or the lines of exhaustion on her face. He only saw her beauty, the beauty of the woman he loved above all else, above his own life and his every joy. He only saw Sha’re, his Sha’re, and the love in her eyes as she gazed down at him tenderly, aureoled in gold like an angel of mercy.

"Sha’re," he said softly, his eyes eloquent and piercingly steady. "Sha’re, I love you."

She smiled then, her eyes soft and tremulous, and laid a kiss on his brow. Then she smiled into his face again, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"I love you, too, Dan’yel. I love you, too."

**The End**

  


* * *

> © November 2004 The characters mentioned in this   
>  story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I,   
>  the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE   
>  SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright   
>  property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright   
>  Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This   
>  fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant   
>  for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
>  are the sole property of the author. 


End file.
